


The Secret No One Knew He Had

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, Parentlock, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Something's Off

Lestrade

Sherlock had been acting weird for months. He kept leaving crime scenes to answer phone calls and he always refused cases on the first Monday of every month, he also had been turning down cases more often. He knew something was up, so he decided to confront Sherlock about it. Sherlock had come back to the crime scene after a phone call with a smile on his face. "Who was that?" Lestrade asks.

"None of your business." Sherlock says as he examines the body.

"I just want to know who you’re talking to when you leave the crime scenes or refuse cases." Lestrade says.

"Like I said, none of your business." Sherlock finishes examining the body. He spouts off his deductions and then gets a text that makes him smile. Luckily Sally Donovan is looking over his shoulder and sees it before he replies and puts his phone away.

"Who's John?" Donovan asks Sherlock ignores her. "And what did he mean by '3 months'?" She says.

"That isn't your business Sally." He growls before storming off the crime scene.

The next crime scene something is definitely off. Sherlock's wearing the same clothes he was when Lestrade saw him 2 days ago and he looks like he hasn't showered or slept since then either. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He growls.

"You know if you need money, I can help." Lestrade says.

"I don't need your money."

"Then get a flatmate."

"I already have one." He says as he examines the victim’s fingernails.

"What? How have I not met him?" Sherlock's head snaps up and he goes wide eyed. Lestrade can tell that he hadn't meant to give him that information

"He's traveling. His stuff is still in the flat though." Sherlock says sadly.

"Well when he gets back make sure to introduce us." Lestrade says.

"Yeah when he gets back." Sherlock says quietly and sadly.

Lestrade knows something isn't right with Sherlock. He just can't figure out what.


	2. His Other Side

Sherlock goes home and knocks on Mrs. Hudson's door. When she opens it she holds a small baby boy in her arms with dark curls and a small build. "Was Hamish any trouble today?" He asks.

"Oh he was just wonderful!" Mrs. Hudson says. She looks at him and frowns. "You need to sleep dear. I can watch him tonight so he won't bother you."

"I'm fine Mrs. Hudson." He says weakly.

"No you aren't, I promised John I'd make sure you took care of yourself and that's what I'm doing." She says sternly.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." He smiles at her and gives Hamish a kiss to the temple. "See you in the morning Mish." Sherlock heads upstairs, exhausted. He sets his phone to ignore all calls except for ones from John and then goes to bed. He sleeps soundly for the first time in months.

 

When Sherlock wakes up he checks his phone. No missed calls from Lestrade and no texts. Not even from John, which was weird. But today was the day that he and John could Skype. He looks at the clock it reads 11:45am, 15 minutes until John's Skype call. He is about to go get Hamish when Mrs. Hudson brings him up.

"I know your call with John is soon so I brought him on up along with some biscuits." She hands Hamish to Sherlock and lays the biscuits on the desk.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. You're too good to me." He says as he adjust Hamish so that he sits comfortably on one of his knees. He waits and finally the Skype call comes through. He's smiling and so is John.

"Hey Sher! How have you been?" John asks.

"Good, Hamish has kept me up for the past few night but Mrs. Hudson watched him last night." Sherlock says as the little boy squirms.

"Hey Hamish! Do Daddy a favor and let Papa sleep!" John says with a laugh, Sherlock also laughs.

"Do you know when you’re going to come back?" Sherlock asks.

"No, not yet. Could be 2 weeks or it could be 2 months! You just never know." John says sadly.

"I miss you love." Sherlock says with a small smile.

"I miss you to Sher." John smiles back.

They talk for the whole hour they have together. "Hey, I've got to go. I love you both!" John says.

"We love you too." Sherlock says before the calls ends. He really hoped that John would be home soon. He truly did miss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock shows up at the next crime scene irritated. A month had come and gone and John still wasn't home. "It's so obvious Lestrade! Are you all that dull?!" He says loudly and angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sherlock?!" Lestrade snaps.

"It's none of your damn business!" Sherlock snaps back. They are yelling at each other when Sally walks in, with Mycroft right behind her.

"This man says he knows and needs to speak with you, freak." Sally says.

"What the hell do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock shouts angrily.

"I think we should talk somewhere more private dear brother." Mycroft says sternly.

Sherlock turns white. "Something happened to him didn't it?"

"How about we continue this conversation in the car." Mycroft says softly.

Sherlock walks out of the house and to Mycroft's sedan. When Mycroft gets in after him he immediately turns to him. "Tell me what happened to him."

"Why do you assume something happened to John?" Mycroft says

"You wouldn't not tell me in front of the officers if it was anything else. Now _WHAT HAPPENED?_ " He says gruffly.

"John has been shot. He stabilized after surgery but will not be returning to service once he is sent home." Mycroft says softly.

Sherlock is deathly pale and he puts his head in his hands and cries.

"Let's get you home to your son, brother dear." Mycroft says.

 

Sherlock is curled up in bed sobbing. Mycroft had taken him inside and talked to Mrs. Hudson who was going to be watching Hamish for the rest of the day and that night. He was still sobbing when his phone rang. He picked it up. "H-Hello?" He says between sobs.

"Oh god, Sher. It's me." John's worried voice replies. Sherlock sits up.

"John! Oh god! Are you alright?" He is still sobbing.

"I'm fine Sher! Please calm down. I hate it when you’re sad, it makes me sad." John says.

"I'm sorry. I heard you were shot and...And I was so afraid John."

"I'm alright, its ok. The good thing is I'll be home early!"

This makes Sherlock stop sobbing and he wipes the tears from his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll get to see you and Hamish. And I also miss Mrs. Hudson scolding you for what you've done to the flat." John says with a small chuckle.

"I miss you love." Sherlock says softly.

"I know, I miss you too Sher."

"I love you."

"I love you too. They're giving me more medicine so I have to go. Mycroft will send you the details as to when I get back. Give Hamish a kiss for me!" John says, his words slurring at the end because of whatever medicine they were giving him.

"I will." Sherlock hangs up with a small smile on his face.


	4. Finally Home For Good

Sherlock was standing in the airport waiting for John's plane to arrive when his phone rings. He answers.  
"Sherlock Holmes"  
"It's Lestrade, I..." Sherlock hangs up on him. Lestrade had called a total of 5 times and he hung up each time. He just cared about John. Hamish was in his carriage next to him and they were waiting.

Suddenly he hears them announce John's plane has arrived and he begins looking for his army doctor. His eyes flit around the crowd when he finally sees him. The same blond hair and blue eyes of his doctor. He smiles as John runs to them.

 

As soon as John got off the plane he began looking around. He was looking for his tall, lanky husband with his curly haired son. When he sees them he breaks into a huge grin and runs to them. When he reaches Sherlock he drops his bag as he is swept into his detective's arms. He buried his face into Sherlock's shoulder. "Oh god, I missed you Sherlock." Tears of joy are streaming down his face.

"I missed you too John. So much." Sherlock says, he too is crying. Sherlock pulls away slightly and leans down, capturing John's mouth in a passionate kiss. They pull away when Hamish makes a loud and happy noise.

John turns to Hamish and takes him out of the carriage and into his arms. "Hey Hamish! Daddy really missed you!" He said with a smile, tears still falling. He kisses his sons cheek. "I'm so glad to be back."

"We are glad to have you back love." Sherlock wraps his arms around John from behind, helping hold Hamish. "Ready to go home to 221B? Mrs. Hudson will be glad to see you." He leans in closer to whisper. "And she promised to watch Hamish for the afternoon and night." He growls.

"Oh god yes." John says breathlessly.


	5. First Case Together

John woke up to Sherlock's phone ringing. "Sherlock, phone." He grumbles.

"Can you get it?" He mumbles against John's chest.

John picks up the phone and answers. "Hello?"

"Umm... Sorry I was calling for Sherlock, I must have the wrong number." A strange voice says.

"I'm with him at the moment. Who is this?" John asks.

"Lestrade, can u tell him that I have a case for him?" The man, 'Lestrade', says.  
John covers the speaker and kisses Sherlock's mop of curls. "Sher, it's Lestrade he's got a case for you." He says softly.

Sherlock takes the phone. "What is so important?"

"We have a triple that we need you to come take a look at." Lestrade says.

John watches as Sherlock's eyes light up and look to him. "You can go check it out, but I'm coming with you."

Sherlock gives him a quick kiss. "We'll be there shortly Lestrade." He hangs up.

"Yarders still don't know you're married?" John asks.

"No, I don't want them to know yet. I don't want them to berate you and Hamish too." Sherlock says with a small frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Just, try not to overreact if you hear them call me 'freak'. I'm used to it by now." Sherlock finishes getting dressed.

"You're not a freak." John too had finished getting dressed, he kissed Sherlock softly. "You're brilliant."

"How did I find someone so perfect to put up with me?" Sherlock asks with a smile.

"You're not the lucky one, you saved me." John gives him another quick kiss and they head to the front hall and put on their coats. Once outside they don't hold hands until they are safely inside the cab and headed to the crime scene.

 

When Sherlock arrives Lestrade is surprised. Next to him is a short, blonde man whom he has never seen before. "Hey, Sherlock! Over here!" Sherlock walks over with John right next to him, there steps in sync.

"Where are the bodies?"

"Inside, but first who's this?" Lestrade gestures to John.

"Lestrade, meet John. John meet Lestrade" Sherlock says. "Nice to finally put a face to the name, Sherlock's told me about you." John says with a smile.

"John will be my new partner so expect him to be investigating with me." Sherlock says.

"Ok." Lestrade says and leads them inside.

Sherlock and John go over to look at the bodies. "What do you think?" Sherlock asks John.

"They're all related. Mother, mid-sixties, and her two twin sons, early to mid-twenties." John squats down with Sherlock to examine the bodies closer. "Asphyxiation, probably poison in their tea."

"Excellent, exactly what I was thinking John." Sherlock says.

"Wait, you can do that thing the freak does?" Sally Donovan said, who had entered the room while they were examining the bodies.

Sherlock sees John tense. "If you mean observing and deducing, then yes I taught John to." He says.

"Hah! Now there are two freaks!" Sally says.

That's when Sherlock snaps. They could call him freak all they wanted, but not John. He stands up and gets up in her face. "He is not a freak. You may call me that, because I don't really care. But you do not call John a freak, EVER!" He is filled with rage when he hears John's voice.

"Calm down Sherlock." He says softly.

Sherlock steps back a little and look into Sally's terror filled eyes. "He is NOT a freak." He storms out of the house and John runs after him.

"Sherlock! Stop!" John yells.

Sherlock turns around to John. "She may call me a freak, but not you. See why I haven't said anything? You shouldn't be treated like this." He says softly.

"Hey, I don't care. See this?" John holds out his hand that has his wedding ring on it. "This means I go with you through good and bad times. No matter what happens or other people say." He squeezes Sherlock's hand. "Ok?"

"Yes, I'm better now." Sherlock squeezes John's hand back and then releases it. "Shall we go tell Lestrade our deductions?"

"Now there's my detective." John smiles and follows Sherlock back inside.

While Sherlock is giving his deduction John's phone goes off. He watches as John goes outside to take the call. He quickly finishes his deductions and then goes outside with John.

When John sees him he immediately speaks. "Mrs. Hudson. He won't sleep, asked if we could head home real quick." John mumbles so only Sherlock can hear.

"Then we should head home." He says, then speaks more quietly for only John to hear. "Our son needs us."

They leave the crime scene and head home.


	6. Caught While Hurt

John's phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello?"

"Is this John Watson-Holmes?"

"Yes."

"This is St. Bart's hospital. We are calling because your husband, Sherlock Watson-Holmes was just admitted to the emergency room with a stab wound and is in surgery now."

John turns white. "I'll be there right away." He quickly throws on his coat and shout at Mrs. Hudson to watch Hamish and then runs out to catch a cab. "Bart's hospital, as fast as you can." He tells the cabbie before they pull away from the curb.

 

Lestrade is in the waiting room. He is waiting for news of Sherlock when John rushes in, deathly pale and panicked.

"Where is he?" John asks shakily.

"He's out of surgery. He hasn't woken up so it's family only." Lestrade replies. He watches as John walks quickly to the nurse's station and exchanges a few words before being led back toward the rooms. Lestrade watches, confused about what had just happened.

 

John walks into Sherlock's room and rushes to his bedside. He sits in a chair and takes a hold of one of Sherlock's hands before starting to sob. He suddenly feels a hand wiping away his tears.

"Please don't cry love. It makes me sad." Sherlock says weakly.

"Sher! Thank god you’re awake." John looks at him worriedly. "What happened?"

"I was chasing after a criminal and I didn't think he had a weapon. Before I Lestrade could cuff him he stabbed me." Sherlock says.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" John asks.

"I didn't need you getting hurt, I'd never forgive myself." Sherlock says softly, his voice cracking near the end. 

"I'm going on all cases with you from now on. I'll chase criminals, investigate, go to crime scenes, everything. I want to protect you and you want to protect me so if ere together it will be easy." John says with a small smile.

"I love you." Sherlock says softly.

"I love you too Sher." John leans in and kisses Sherlock.

They break apart when they hear a voice at the door.

"Bloody Hell!"

 

Lestrade was walking into Sherlock's room to check on him. But he is shocked when he sees John, snogging Sherlock! "Bloody Hell!"

They pull apart at the sound of Lestrade's voice. John is bright red and so is Sherlock.

"Well... There goes keeping it a secret." John mumbles.

"What secret?" Lestrade asks.

Sherlock holds up his left hand and so does John. Showing their matching white-gold wedding rings.

"I'm not Sherlock Holmes. I'm Sherlock Watson-Holmes and John is my husband." He says.

"How long?" Lestrade says, still shocked.

"About 3 years." John says. He gets a text and looks at his phone. "Mrs. Hudson's here, she brought him."

"What? Who...?" Lestrade is cut off when a voice comes from the door.

"Papa!"

Lestrade turns to see Mrs. Hudson holding a baby boy with blue eyes and dark, curly hair.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that we have a son." Sherlock says. Mrs. Hudson hands Hamish to Sherlock. "Hey there Mish." He says softly.

Lestrade turns to John who is watching his boys.

"Meet Hamish Sherrinford Watson-Holmes." John says with a smile.

"How old is he?" Lestrade asks.

"3 months." John says.

"Why and how does no one know?"

"John has been in Afghanistan as an army doctor for 2 of those 3 years. He only got short leaves except for the month leave for Hamish's birth. He was supposed to return in 2 months, but he was shot in the shoulder and was honorably discharged. As for Hamish, Mrs. Hudson watches him while I'm on cases and whenever you show up he is put in his room." Sherlock says.

"Well, I'm happy for you two. I'll just go ahead and leave." As Lestrade leaves he looks back at the happy family and smiles.


	7. Coming Out

It had been 5 years since John had gotten back and they finally decided to tell other people about their marriage and Hamish.

 

John woke up to his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Lestrade, crime scene. It's a triple, I know Sherlock likes them."

"Text me the address." John hangs up and wakes up Sherlock. "Lestrade, he's got a triple."

"Well then, let's go!" Sherlock says. As they get ready Hamish walks into their room.

"Daddy, Papa? Where are you going?" Hamish asks.

"Crime scene. Triple murder." Sherlock says.

"Sherlock! He's 5 you don't just say that!" John says.

"Was it a poisoning, shooting, stabbing, explosion, or murder-suicide?" Hamish asks.

John looks at Sherlock, who has a look of pride on his face. "You're teaching him how many ways there are to murder someone?"

"No... Just the most common ways." Sherlock says.

"Can I please come to the crime scene Papa?" Hamish asks.

"That is a question for your Daddy." Sherlock says and turns to John.

John looks at his boys standing side by side. They both have innocent looks on their faces and he caves. "Alright, we had to tell everyone eventually. This will just be simpler."

Hamish runs upstairs to get dressed.

"I can't wait to see people's reactions." Sherlock says.

"Yeah, should be fun. How are we going to announce it?" John asks.

"When they ask Hamish's name we'll have him say it. That should work." Sherlock smirks.

 

When they arrive at the crime scene Hamish is buzzing with excitement. They walk up to the tape and are stopped by Sally.

"Now wait a minute. Who's this?" She gestures to Hamish.

"My name is Hamish Watson-Holmes and I am 5 years old." He says.

Sally's eyes widen. "Wait, so you two are...?" She looks between Sherlock and John.

"Yes, we are. Now we and our son would like to take a look." Sherlock says as he grabs a hold of John's hand. They slip by Sally while she is still staring at them.

Lestrade walks up to them quickly. "You brought Hamish?!"

"Yes, he begged to come. He's helped solve cases before, just never been to a crime scene." John says.

"Wait, so he's your mysterious contact 'H'?" Lestrade asks Sherlock.

"Yes, now I must go with my son. While we were talking he found the bodies." Sherlock says and walks to Hamish.

"I know how they died Papa!"

"Excellent Hamish!" Sherlock says.

"Asphyxiation from poison in their tea! The tea is dried on the floor, but you can see a variation in color because of the poison!" Hamish says excitedly.

Suddenly John rushes over. "You let him examine the bodies?!" John says angrily.

"No, I knew you and Papa would say no, so I snuck away while you, Papa, and Greg were talking. And I found out how they were killed." Hamish says.

Anderson walks over. "Why is there a little kid on the crime scene?"

"I'm not little!" Hamish yells back.

"Exactly who are you?"

"Hamish Watson-Holmes and I am 5 years old. I also know that the curly haired sergeant spent the night at your house." Hamish says.

Sherlock grins as Anderson sputters. "Wait, what?"

"Because you are so dull, Anderson, I'll have Hamish put it in simpler words. Hamish, would you tell him our names?" Sherlock says.

"This is Daddy and that's Papa." He points to each of them.

"Wait, so you both raised him?" Anderson asks, confused.

"Yeah, they’re married." Hamish says as he rolls his eyes.

Anderson stands there dumbfounded as Hamish walks over to Greg and says his deductions and then they all walk toward the front door.

Before they can go out Sergeants Greene and Harris stop them. "Reporters are outside. Someone leaked that you two were going to be here." Greene glances at Hamish. "Would you like us to take you all out the back way?"

"No, we might as well face them now. Let's go Mish, and don't let go of Daddy and Papa's hands." John says.

Hamish takes a hold of their hands and stands in the middle of them.

Sherlock pushes the door open and they walk outside. As soon as they are near the crime scene tape the reporters gasp when they all look at Hamish.

That's when the questions start. "Are you two a couple?" "Is the boy yours?" "How old is he?" "If you’re together, how long have you been?"

Sherlock glances to Hamish and then gestures to the reporters.

Hamish looks at one of them and then points at her. "You’re pregnant with your 3rd child and it's not your husbands. Your marriage is in trouble because you’re cheating on your husband with your cameraman." The reporters jaw drops and she blushes bright red.

"So as to your questions. Yes he is our son, and yes we’re a couple. We have been for 8 years." Sherlock says.

"So John is your boyfriend?" One of the reporters asks.

"No." John says. They look at him confused. "I am his husband."

He and Sherlock both raise their hands to show the matching rings.

"Oh, and do get our names correctly from now on. I am not Sherlock Holmes and he is not John Watson. We are Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes, and this is our son Hamish Sherrinford Watson-Holmes." Sherlock says. When the reporters still look like they are shocked and can't believe this John gets annoyed.

"Oh for god's sakes!" He turns and pulls Sherlock into a kiss which causes reporters to screech as they finally catch their big story.

The Watson-Holmes family then hailed a cab and went home.


End file.
